


Live A Little

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Steve wakes up to some odd sounds





	Live A Little

The sounds of squeals and laughter pulled Steve from his sleep. He frowned and wiggled his nose slightly without opening his eyes. It wasn’t often Steve wasn’t the first one up and it was even rarer that the Tower wasn’t still quiet as he made his way to Sam’s room in the early hours to collect him for their daily run. Which was the reason Steve needed a second to determine if he was awake or still dreaming.

As he slowly began recognizing the voices of Sam, Bucky, Wanda and Y/N outside his door, Steve sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He yawned as he listened trying to figure out what the hell was going on out in the hallway but he couldn’t. Not without leaving the warmth of his bed.

Steve sighed deeply, getting up and walking towards the door. Only to quickly take a step back as Bucky came sliding past it right as he swung the door open.

“What the hell…” Steve mumbled before experimentationally poking his head back out the door. Bucky had ended up at the end of the hallway, with Wanda and Y/N’s hands on his arms helping him come to a stop before he had crashed into the wall.

“Watch out!” Sam’s voice made Steve’s head to snap to the other end of the hallway to see Sam running before sliding past Steve with his hands to the side. This time Y/N and Wanda didn’t move fast enough and Sam crash-landed on his ass.

Bucky instantly folded over laughing, pushing Sam back down when he tried to get back up.

“Hands off Tinman,” Sam grumbled, trying to hide the grin on his face, but still took Bucky’s hand as he offered to help him up.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked, making the four of them turn around to look at Steve’s confused face looking down at them and they erupted into laughter.

“It’s fuzzy socks weather!” Y/N exclaimed, not helping Steve’s confusion one bit which Wanda seemed to sense.

“Tony had the floors waxed. So they are slippery,” she explained, making Steve smile in exasperation.

“So you’re sliding?” he asked, just as Y/N took off running and sliding right into Steve’s chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her protectively. He sucked in a breath when she smiled up at him, eyes glimmering.

“Come play with us?” she asked, but Steve couldn’t answer. He was completely frozen and mesmerized by her. He couldn’t move, much less get his brain to form words with her being so close.

“Or stay there,” she grinned, clearly sensing his flustered state and taking full advantage.

“You’re a great crash pad,” she winked. Steve felt the warmth creep up his neck as she slipped out of his arms. She twirled around, returning to their three friends, who Steve know realized were all grinning at him.

“You’re gonna catch me too Stevie?” Bucky teased, making Steve’s cheeks flush bright red. He had been caught red-handed in his crush on Y/N and he didn’t know what to do.

“Shut up,” Steve grumbled, turning around heading back into his room, but he smiled widely as he heard Y/N’s disappointed voice calling out to him.

“Getting my socks,” he answered, not able to hold back a chuckle as he heard his crazy friends whoop and cheer out in the hallway. It was stupid, normal and familial. He got to spend time with his girl and his friends. If sliding on fuzzy socks gave him all of that, looking like an idiot was full worth it.


End file.
